Quando desistir é uma opção?
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Emma e Regina se amam, mas isso será suficiente pra manter as duas juntas? Uma historia Swanqueen de dois ou três capítulos, eu acho!


**_Olá novamente!  
Essa historia como já expliquei no péssimo resumo que acabou nem sendo um resumo será de dois ou três capítulos,  
tudo vai depender do meu humor e inspiração, enfim, se alguém ler espero que goste!  
beijos;**_**

* * *

Emma swan nunca esteve tão nervosa em sua vida, também não era pra menos, hoje ela e sua namorada de 6 meses, Regina Mills, iriam contar ao seu filho de 13 anos de idade _(que por acaso descobriu uma maldição lançada pela sua mãe, atual namorada de Emma, nada menos complicado)_ que elas se amavam e estavam juntas, depois de seis meses se esquivando como duas criminosas, já estava na hora de todos saberem que Emma amava aquela mulher e que ela era amada também.

Emma saiu do trabalho pontualmente as cinco da tarde, foi direto pra sua casa se arrumar, tentar ficar menos nervosa e pra isso tomou um copo de whisk:  
"- Um só não vai fazer mal, contanto que eu fique em um só" e riu, pensando em quantas noites de ligações estranhas pra Regina ela já fez por conta desse um só copo que se transformava em dois, três, enfim, menos pensamento e mais ação Emma, se forçou a dizer.

Já havia escolhido a roupa apropriada, que pra variar era seu jeans mais confortável, uma blusa branca e sua jaqueta de couro vermelha que era quase como um escudo.  
Agora era só tomar um banho, esperar o telefonema de Regina e seguir pra conversa mais dificil que ela já lembra de ter tido na vida, pra ela nem esse negocio de maldição era tão complicado, afinal estava em risco a felicidade de duas mulheres que já haviam sofrido bastante desilusões e traições. O tempo foi passando, Emma continuava naquele primeiro copo de whisk e nada de Regina ligar, mal sabia ela que Regina já estava tendo a conversa mais dificil da sua vida, sozinha com Henry e em prantos.

- "Como você pode fazer isso comigo!?" Gritou henry. " Você mentiu pra mim, eu escutei você e Emma hoje cedo, no seu quarto, eu vi a Droga do beijo!" disse exasperado.

- "Henry, eu posso explicar", disse Regina já desesperada,_ logo agora depois dessa historia de maldição, justo agora que ela estava conseguindo recuperar a confiança do seu filho, ela pensou._ – "Olha, senta e se acalma, me deixa pelo menos ter uma chance de explicar antes de você tirar suas conclusões, por favor", Henry sentou no sofá em frente a sua mãe.

- "Tudo bem mãe, vou te dar a chance de tentar explicar essa palhaçada toda, pode começar"  
Regina nunca esteve tão nervosa, sentada em frente a seu filho de treze anos tentando começar a explicar algo que nem pra ela fazia tanto sentido, _se apaixonar pela filha da Branca de Neve, que doce destino, pensou ironicamente_.  
Cruzou as pernas, enfregou as mãos na sua saia de linho fino impecavel e começou.

- "Henry, o que você viu e ouviu, e pra deixar bem claro, até agora eu não sei o tanto que você ouviu ... "  
- "Eu escutei o suficiente, mãe" – disse Henry  
- "Tudo bem, mas como disse, não sei o tanto que você ouviu e nem se realmente foi o suficiente Henry, mas eu amo a sua Mãe, nesse momento olhou diretamente nos olhos do seu filho – "eu a amo tanto que chega a doer Henry, acredite em mim quando digo que também não era ela que eu esperava que fosse me trazer a felicidade, mas aconteceu e hoje nós iriamos as duas te buscar na sua avó e te contar tudo, falar sobre a gente e nosso amor, porque por algum motivo idiota ela achou que você fosse aceitar e até ficar feliz por nós duas, mas não são bem esses os seus sentimentos não é?"  
Nessa hora ela já não conseguia mais segurar suas lagrimas que rolavam livres por seu rosto, nunca um silencio foi tão palpável.  
Regina sabia que sua felicidade estava nas palavras de um menino de treze anos. – "Deus Henry, fala alguma coisa, me xingue, diga que me odeia, alguma coisa ... por favor" essas ultimas palavras foram ditas num suspiro quase inaldivel.

_ "Eu não te odeio mamãe ..." Uma centelha de esperança surgiu no interior de Regina,  
- "Mas eu vou te odiar para sempre se você não terminar com essa palhaçada" nesse momento Henry se levantou e caminhou para a escada, lançou um ultimo olhar pra trás e disse: - "Minha mãe merece ser feliz e pode ter certeza que não é você quem vai trazer isso a ela, você é a Rainha má, o livro já provou isso" disse essas palavras olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos, e isso subiu ao quarto, trancou sua porta e só então deixou as lagrimas rolarem, odiava ver sua mãe tão triste, mas isso era melhor pra duas, com certeza um dia ainda agradeceriam a ele, esse pensamento não o deixou menos angustiado.

Regina não conseguia nem se mover para ir atrás do menino, gritar que ele estava errado, que ela era sim a felicidade de Emma, que era ela quem poderia fazer a Loira feliz, porque ela só conseguia se lembrar das palavras amarguradas: _- "Mas eu vou te odiar para sempre se você não terminar com essa palhaçada"_. De repente ela sabia o que fazer, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa apareceu na sala e Regina já não estava mais ali.

- "Emma, nós precisamos conversar", disse aparecendo na sala de Emma.  
-"Jesus mulher, se quiser me matar coloca logo uma arma na minha cabeça" falou uma com uma mão no coração.  
-"Eu achei que você iria me ligar e não me matar de susto, já está na hora de irmos conversar com nosso filho?" Perguntou Emma se aproximando da morena e com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, mas a morena deu um passo pra trás, não permitindo o contato da Loira.  
- "Hey, o que foi? Regina, você está chorando?" Tentou se aproximar novamente da morena, que mais uma vez se esquivou do contato.  
- " Por Deus Regina, você está me assustando, aconteceu alguma coisa? É o Henry? Está tudo bem com ele? ... que droga Regina, diz alguma coisa, por favor!"  
Regina quase que saindo de um transe, endireitou a postura e colocou sua mulher mascara de prefeita Linha dura.

- "Bom, não tem haver com Henry .. quer dizer ... _nesse momento fingiu está pesando em algo, levou uns 4 segundos e continuou_  
- "tem haver com Henry sim, nosso filho descobriu o nosso relacionamento e não aceitou muito bem"  
- "Como assim ele descobriu? Perguntou Emma. – "De qualquer forma nós podemos conversar com ele, explicar como são as coisas e falar porque não contamos antes, vai ficar tudo bem" tentou tranquilizar a morena e se aproximar novamente.  
-"Não vai ficar nada bem, Senhorita Swan, nosso filho simplesmente não nos aceita e por isso nós estamos terminando aqui esse nosso ... qual seria a palavra? Fingiu novamente estar pensando, olhou diretamente nos olhos da loira com um sorrisinho ironico e disse: - _Nosso casinho_, disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- "Casinho? Você está louca mulher, nós estamos juntas a seis meses e isso não é um maldito _casinho_ - Emma repetiu o gesto da Morena - "e pode parar de fazer esse papel de prefeita durona pra cima de mim Regina, isso não cola mais a muito tempo, vem aqui" Dessa vez a Morena se deixou ser abraçada, ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que Regina quebrou o sileêcio e disse: - "Emma, na escolha entre meu filho e você, _eu escolho ele_. Disse se afastando da Loira, apesar de toda dor que sentia e das palavras duras se obrigou a continuar, sabia que se permitisse Emma acabaria a convencendo do contrario: "- Acabou, eu espero que de verdade você possa encontrar alguém pra amar, alguém que a valorize e a trate do jeito que você merece, como a Princesa que você é, senhorita Swan." Nesse momento era como se Regina estivesse revivendo a cena do coração do seu amor sendo esmagado na frente dela _de novo e de novo e de novo_, só que dessa vez o papel que sua mãe exerceu era ela quem estava fazendo, Ela era quem estava _destroçando o coração da sua amada_, e novamente ela se viu como a **Rainha Má**, só que agora não havia nenhum prazer nisso.  
E antes que Emma pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma nova fumaça roxa encheu a sala, com certeza um copo não seria suficiente...

* * *

**_E é isso._**


End file.
